ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation
'''Annihilation '''is the seventeenth episode of TLOM, and the first part of Chapter Two. Synopsis Terox decides to "clean up" the work of Klemer Krock as their first step to engage in their diabolic and sinister plot by gathering up and murdering his former allies. Plot It is now January in Central City. A large snowstorm is raining down upon the quiet and chilly streets of the town. Many lights are on in buildings, showing activity inside of the city, but not out. At the opposite end of the city, the base that holds Mig and co. is seen with the lights off. Dan's car is not parked outside. Inside, only the desk light is shown to be on. Mig is stretched out across the desk with his head laying on his arm. Tissues are scattered around him. Mig gazes at the ground. A large flash of Terox's face strikes him. His eyes begin to water. Another flash occurs of Terox roaring and slashing at Mig. (Mig): NO!!!! Mig jumped up and threw the tissues off the table. He fell to the ground, breathing intensely. He tipped the chair over and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He removed his hands and visioned Terox once more, only this time glaring at him from the door. (Mig): No... Mig shook his head and closed his eyes. The Terox he visioned began to speak. (Terox): Miguel. Miguel...psssssss...Miguel...Miggy, Mig, Migool. Miguel...are you there? Hello? Is anyone home? Mig covered his eyes and shivered. (Terox): LOOK AT ME. Mig removed his hands from his face and looked forward. His pupils shrunk in size. He saw Dan and Clepron floating in front of Terox, dead. He then saw the bodies of his mother and father. Terox smiled. (Terox): Miguel...do you miss them? (Mig): STOP IT! STOP IT!!!! YOU AREN'T REAL. GET AWAY FROM ME. Terox laughed and shook his head from side to side. He walked forward and lifted Mig up into the air. The entire area around Mig turned red and black. White sparks and flashes occurred all around. A black swirl spiraled around. (Terox): When will you LEARN. I will never get away. You can't lose me... Mig looked around in scared shock and confusion. (Mig): I'LL KILL YOU. (Terox): But what good will that do? You know darn well you can't touch me. I am invincible. Terox threw Mig into the black spiral. A large flash occurred. Mig opened his eyes screaming at the door. The door was wide open, letting in snow and very frigid air. (Mig): Agh.......ugh.... Mig got up and rubbed his head. He looked around and felt a tingling sensation spark throughout his body. He then collapsed on the ground again and fainted. The black spiral re-appeared and glared at Mig. Inside the spiral stood Terox. Terox smiled, watching Mig. (Terox): Too simple... Three blackened figures stood a little ways away from Terox. One of the figures turned its head towards Terox. (Figure #1): How are you able to connect to their dimension? (Terox): I gained my full power by breaking through into it. Klemer tried to shut us off...for good. Not to matter, we have a new enemy to look forward to meddle with: Miguel Tenison. (Figure #2): He wields the Gammatrix, correct? And he has interfered with all of our plans? (Terox): Not to mention...he is the son of the scientist I wanted. Terox faced towards the spiral again and walked towards it. He reached his hand into it and quickly backed out of it. He then put his arms behind his back. (Terox): I have to go deal with something. A few issues. (Figure #3): When are we going to enter? All four of us? Terox turned back and smiled a bit. (Terox): I have a plan for that. But, you'll have to be patient and wait your turn. Terox stepped into the spiral and into the dimension of Mig. He looked down at Mig's collapsed body and smiled deviously. He then flashed out of it, laughing. ---- Meanwhile at Incarcecon... The Incarcecon prison guards were shown resting up in the mess hall. General Pikore sat down a table and finished eating his food. He threw his metallic tray into the garbage bin and saw a red and black flash on the corner of his eye. (General Pikore): Hm. He walked out of the mess hall and looked around. He walked towards the restroom area and stepped in. Another red and black flash occurred just as he closed the door. (General Pikore): Ugh...prison breaks...again. He stepped out of the restroom and cocked a weapon attached to the side of his belt. (General Pikore): Prisoner, no more games. I mean it. He saw a red flashing light come from the right and walked down the right side of the hallway. A voice boomed from the area. (Voice): Closer. General Pikore immediately fired multiple shots at the red light. Nothing happened. General Pikore then dropped his weapon and took off his gloves. He fired diamond shards. (Voice): Oh Pikore...I didn't want to kill you...but if I must... General Pikore saw the red light move. Just then he began to freeze up and choke. He glowed red and black. His eyes turned red. His diamond body began to crack and melt apart. He then exploded to bits and to dust. The dust evaporated into nothing. (General Pikore): Ooooooooofff.... Terox stepped out of the darkness and smiled. He saw multiple guards surround him with weaponry. (Terox): Are you serious? His hands glowed red and black. The weapons launched out of their hands and exploded to bits. Terox then zoomed at one guard and destroyed his body. The others ran away. (Terox): That's more like it. At the jail cell area, the doors glowed red and black and then crumbled in on itself and disappeared with a flash. Terox walked in. The power began to flicker as he walked. Many prisoners looked at him and were smashed against their cell chains, and died. Terox then reached Testa's jail cell and saw him sitting. (Terox): Hello Testa. Terox walked towards it. The cell began to shake violently. It broke off the wall and moved towards Terox. (Testa): The hell are you supposed to be- Terox fired a black ray at his neck and threw him forward over and over, hitting the large bars. He then turned Terox to the side and slammed him into the ground. Terox then blasted the cell apart and threw Terox at the ceiling, sticking him there. (Testa): AHHHHHH!!!! Terox floated into the air. The entire room began to shake violently and break apart. Terox turned upside down and walked towards Testa. Testa glowed. (Terox): Shhhhh. Testa opened his mouth to scream. Terox grabbed his face. His body shook and glowed black and red. Testa then looked at Terox and fell his eyes turn inside out. He saw Terox in his mind. (Terox): You shouldn't have done it...you could have been safe. Testa screamed on the inside. His body fell to its knees. His soul began to rip apart and disintegrate from existence. Terox absorbed it and blew the cell he was once in apart. He then landed. (Terox): Ahhhh. That always feels good. Testa's body smashed into the ground. He then cracked and broke into many pieces. Terox walked out of the room and stomped the floor with his foot. A giant ball of energy formed behind him, blowing apart 3/4ths of the prison. Screams were heard. The rubble began to spin and then exploded and disappeared with a red flash. (Terox): And that's one down. ---- Meanwhile back on Earth... Mig drove around in his car during the next day. Clepron sat in the passenger seat. Mig flipped on the right-turn signal and stopped at a red light. The car stopped violently. (Clepron): Be careful. (Mig): Ugh...LIKE IT'S SO EASY TO DRIVE. WHEN DO YOU EVER DRIVE A HUMAN CAR? (Clepron): Chill. Mig slammed his fists on the steering wheel and groaned. Clepron sighed and pointed at the green light. Mig looked at it and opened his door, hitting an accelerating car. (Mig): OOPS. (Clepron): Mig what the heck is wr- Mig got out of the car and slammed the door shut. People behind him beeped loudly. Mig sat on top of his car with his arms crossed, angrily groaning. Clepron got out and saw. (Clepron): DRIVE. YOU INSANE CRAP. Mig turned around and jumped off the car. He shoved Clepron down. (Mig): YOU HAVE NO SYMPATHY FOR WHAT I AM FEELING. Mig kicked Clepron in the shin. Clepron quickly got up and held Mig's shoulders. Mig kicked his knee and then elbowed him in the back of head. Clepron fell down once more. Mig turned to the beeping cars and walked towards one. He ripped open the passenger seat down and broke the window. (Lady): AHHH!! (Mig): STOP BEEPING AT ME. He threw the glass at the car behind hers. The other cars quickly drove to the next lane and drove away. Clepron rose up, rubbing his head. He looked at Mig. (Clepron): Why are you...doing this...are you insane? Mig quickly turned his head back and glared at Clepron. (Mig): Don't. Call. Me. Insane. (Clepron): LOOK AT YOURSELF. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING. (Mig): No. No. I know what I am doing. I know what I look like. Ugh, don't make me hurt you. Please. Clepron opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. (Clepron): ...Excuse me? (Mig): You heard me. Look Clepron, you have LITERALLY NO IDEA WHAT TWO MAJOR EVENTS DOES TO SOMEONE LIKE ME. TWO FREAKING MONTHS. New York City with Alienated. Last month with...all that. Get it now? Clepron got out his newly built gizmo and aimed it at Mig. (Clepron): Stay back... (Mig): Oh, really? Ha, ok. Go ahead and fire at me. See what it does. Test out your inner POWER. YES, THAT'S RIGHT, GO AHEAD. IT FEELS GOOD TO LET OUT SOME STEAM EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE. HAHA, LOOK AT ME. I'M SCREAMING. Clepron fired at Mig. Mig turned to the side and saw it zip by him. (Mig): Oh you have done it now Clepron. Do it again! (Clepron): Alright that's it. Clepron fired multiple shots at him. Mig quickly jumped on top of a car and transformed into AHDO. He propulsed himself off the roof of the car, missing Clepron's shots. AHDO struck down in front of him with a sonic throwback. Clepron skidded across the sidewalk and saw AHDO slam his foot on his ribcage. (Clepron): MIG STOP! AHDO blasted a sonic beam at his head and then kicked Clepron into a brick wall. He transformed back into himself and glared at Clepron. He then closed his eyes. Tears streamed down. Mig fell down. (Mig): I'M...SORRY!! Mig got up and ran down the street. He ran while cars were going. He then saw an alleyway and ran into it. He slid down to sit and put his hands over his face. He cried. (Mig): What am I!!! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME? Mig looked up into the sky and then sighed. He put his head into his arms. (Mig): What have they done... ---- In the Pacific Ocean, a small metallic boat is seen rowing across the harsh waters of the uneasy ocean. The figure paddling fast away from the United States is shown to be Jackel. Jackel began to sweat and breathe hard. He stopped and rubbed his arms. (Jackel): Agh...ah...need some rest. Jackel laid down in the boat. Just then a large wave struck up from the bottom of the boat, startling Jackel. He rose up. (Jackel): Maybe not. The waters began to glow and shake. Jackel quickly stood. His arms glowed with swirling electricity. A large red and black light covered up all of the ocean waters. The sky then turned red and black as well. (Jackel): WHAT THE HECK!? A large eyeball formed in the sky, glaring down at Jackel. It blinked. (Jackel): HECK NO. Jackel jumped off of his boat into the water but, instead of going into the water, he laid on top of it. A large arm stretched out from the water and opened up its palm. Terox stood. (Terox): Hello Jack! Jackel quickly fired two highly charged electric balls at Terox. Terox put his hand forward. The balls stopped in front of his hand and turned red. They exploded. (Terox): Tsk, tsk, tsk. Terox snapped and moved his arm upwards. Jackel's legs began to shake. He jumped up into the air uncontrollably and floated. Terox moved his arm towards him. Jackel followed. (Jackel): I. CAN'T...WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT HAVE I DONE? Terox threw Jackel up to him. Terox then grew to a gigantic size. (Terox): What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?? Jackel felt his spine popping and cracking apart. He looked behind him and saw his legs breaking off and dissolving away like dust. He looked up at Terox, who wasn't there. (Jackel): What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Jackel raised his arms into the air and dissolved into dust. The dust flew away into the ocean, which was now normal. Terox stood on the boat and smiled. (Terox): Ah...the cool ocean air, mixed with DEATH. Terox looked at the ocean. His eyes glowed. A large swirling portal opened up and zoomed up in front of Terox. A black figure stood there, looking at him. There were two others as well; the same three from before. (Unknown #1): Why are you contacting us? (Terox): Pinpoint me the locations of "The Terror" and Tyere. The figure looked down. Noises occurred. He looked up. (Unknown #1): The Terror is currently in Central City. Tyere...hmmm. No official location. (Terox): Thanks for the assistance... Terox swept his hand across the portal and it disappeared. He looked up and disappeared by morphing into a swirl of black and red and zooming up into the sky. ---- Meanwhile, in Central City... The Terror was shown in a miniature ship, blasting apart buildings and other objects he could destroy. People and aliens began to run, screaming and hiding. (The Terror): THIS IS WHAT YOU GET. YOU ARE HOUSING MY ENEMY. AND I AM NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT. The Terror zoomed at the ground and grabbed an alien. He threw the alien at a building and blasted it to rubble. A large, acidic ball struck the back of the ship. The Terror turned. (Battery Acid): Why are you here. (The Terror): There. You. ARE. Battery Acid swirled onto the ship. He began to smash and melt open the door. He broke the glass roofing off and grabbed The Terror, badly burning him. He then hurled him at the ground and plopped down. The ship crashed into a building. (Battery Acid): AGHHHH LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!! Battery Acid lifted The Terror and began to squeeze his head tightly, melting a few marks in it. (The Terror): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Clepron fired a net at Battery Acid. Unaware, he was blown back into a wall. He melted out quickly and saw Clepron standing there, holding his Domo Gizmo. The Terror was burning. (Clepron): You...evil... (Battery Acid): WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH? (Clepron): Not at all. Clepron fired multiple energy arrows at him. Battery Acid morphed into a large barrier and took them in. He absorbed them and dissolved them to nothing. He then slithered to Clepron. (Clepron): I can handle you Mig! (Battery Acid): I beg to DIFFER!!! Battery Acid wrapped Clepron up inside him, burning him with the acid. Just then, a voice rumbled to the right of him. (Voice): Look at you, resorting to killing your own friends... Battery Acid immediately pulled out Clepron and threw him down. He turned to see Terox holding The Terror's dead and red body, melting away. He transformed back and backed up. (Mig): Not...you... (Terox): Why not? Terox threw The Terror's molten goopy body at a wall. He walked towards Mig. Mig stood and activated the Gammatrix. Terox quickly manipulated him by the arm and tossed him into the ground. (Terox): No. Let's not play that game. (Mig): Agh! Why are you after ME? You have nothing a- (Terox): You were the very root to all of our issues. Every. Last. One. To Klemer's issues, to my issues, to the rest of S.T.A.R's issues. And we hate interferences. (Mig): WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? (Terox): Not just him. A few of your old friends too. You know...General Pikore, Testa, Aggregor, Jackel... (Mig): Oh my gosh...you actually were my vision. That wasn't fake. That was REAL. (Terox): Good job. Mig floated into the air and saw Terox grow in size. Everything around him turned blood red. Images of him being tortured were also spinning around him. (Terox): I didn't want to do this to you. (Mig): Make it stop... (Terox): No. (Mig): I SAID MAKE IT STOP. (Terox): No. I can do this for eternity, literally. Mig closed his eyes. Terox forced them open. Mig looked forward to see his own father standing there, looking down at him. Mig shook his head and couldn't look away. (Mig's Father): Son...are you ok? (Mig): Dad........ (Mig's Father): Son, please! Are you ok? I don't know what's happening! I...AGH! NO! (Mig): DAD!!!!! Terox shapeshifted back into himself, smiling deviously. Mig groaned loudly and angrily glared at Terox. (Terox): I'll see you again. Not soon, but I will see you later. (Mig): YOU... Terox flashed away. Mig looked at himself normal, and everything else was normal. He fell to the ground and saw Clepron run over to him. He aimed his weapon down. (Mig): I... (Clepron): NO. EITHER YOU CALM DOWN OR I WIL HAVE TO HURT YOU. (Mig): Clepron, please. I don't want anymore of this...pressure. Anxiety. IT'S TOO MUCH! Mig rose up and rubbed his head. (Clepron): I know. I know it's been a hard time. (Mig): Very... (Clepron): But how can I help out? You are the only one who can help yourself. (Mig): Well MAYBE you should not threaten to kill me. That sound like a good start? (Clepron): Ugh. Sorry. But you went insane. (Mig): I...ugh. I know. I'm sorry, but that may happen a lot now. Unless I get ALL of these images and thoughts out of my head...nothing will be the same for a long time. (Clepron): What did he do to you? (Mig): Stuff. I don't want to mention. (Clepron): Maybe Dan can- (Mig): No. I don't want Dan to see me this way. He will scold me for the rest of tonight. I don't want to hurt him? (Clepron): Define "hurt." (Mig): You know, go insane and do regretable things. Like how I attacked you and almost KILLED you. I'm dangerous to be around now. I don't know if you'll continue to be around me but... (Clepron): Mig, we can fight through this. Terox is unlike any other evil we have encountered. But we managed to beat them. What makes this guy any different? (Mig): Well, for one, he's not scared. And two, he's extremely powerful. Call him the interdimensional Satan. A killer, too. He killed my parents. (Clepron): Take that away and what do you get? (Mig): Look Clepron, you get my point. (Clepron): I just want to make you feel better. Have some hope. Mig looked down at the ground and sighed. (Mig): I would if I could. ---- Meanwhile... Terox re-appeared in his own domain, with the other members of S.T.A.R sitting at a large table. Terox stepped in and smiled. (Terox): I did it. (Unknown #2): Did what? (Terox): I got them ALL. Tyere is a hard one. I'll try again later. (Unknown #3): Good. Now, let us out already. (Terox): Patience... (Unknown #3): Patience? Well alright. I've been waiting a very long time. And I'm ready to cause some havoc. (Terox): You'll get your chance soon I promise you. Each one of you will get your chance. We just have to wait for the right time to do whatever means necessary. Got it? The figures nodded and agreed. (Terox): Good. Terox faced away into the sky. He smiled deviously. ---- Meanwhile back in Mig's dimension... Mig was shown to be walking towards a large restaurant, talking with Shiar. Shiar and him both entered the restaurant and were seated at a table. A waitress brought them menus. (Waitress): Hello, I'm your waitress for this evening. How may I help you? (Shiar): I'd like some iced tea please. The waitress wrote down Shiar's order and looked up to Mig. Mig is fiddling with his menu, and sweating nervously. He blinked and looked up at the waitress. (Shiar): Mig... (Mig): Sorry. Can I have...um...sprite. (Waitress): We don't have that. I'm sorry sir. (Mig): Aghhhhhh ok, do you have any orange fanta? (Waitress): Nope. Mig threw his menu at the wall and massaged his face. Shiar turned to him. (Shiar): What is the matter with you??? (Mig): SHHHH! I NEED QUIET TIME. (Shiar): I'm sorry miss. He's going through some...stuff...in his personal life. Just bring him some water. That'd be great. The waitress nodded and gulped. She quickly hurried away. Mig got up and shoved everything off the table. Other people sitting at other tables looked at him. (Shiar): MIG CHILL YOURSELF. (Mig): I... Shiar grabbed Mig and threw him over the table. People began to scream and exit the restaurant. Her eyes glowed. The waiters, hostesses, and waitresses each left. They were alone. (Shiar): Oh dear. You are...sick. (Mig): I feel fine. LET GO OF ME. (Shiar): Emotionally. You are sick EMOTIONALLY. You need to chill down. Mig threw Shiar onto the ground. He got up and jumped off the table. Shiar quickly stood and surrounded Mig in an energy bubble. He smashed the sides of it with his feet and fists. (Mig): SHIAR!!!! (Shiar): THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! Clepron quickly rushed into the restaurant and saw Mig rampaging inside the shield. (Clepron): I knew this would've happened...taking him to a calm environment never helped out in the long run. (Mig): YOU SET THIS UP? (Shiar): To help you. You need help, Mig. You have to admit THAT. Mig activated the Gammatrix and scrolled through holograms. Shiar blasted the Gammatrix and shortened the shield. The Gammatrix deactivated. Mig fell to his knees. (Mig): I CAN'T CONTROL IT! I'M SCREWED UP! (Shiar): Don't say that. (Mig): I KNOW EVERYONE IS THINKING THAT THOUGH. Ugh...let me go. (Clepron): Don't let him go. Mig we are keeping you in that until you calm yourself. Terox isn't HERE. Terox hasn't killed you. Terox is gone right now and you are perfectly fine. Mig breathed hard and stood back up slowly. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Shiar narrowed her eyes. Clepron grabbed his weapon. (Mig): I'll...try. I have hope. (Shiar): That's good news. Mig opened his eyes. His eyes were red and black. He laughed demonically. Shiar and Clepron faced him with confusion and worry. Mig raised his arms forward. The shield exploded apart. Shiar fell. (Shiar): NAGH! Mig floated in the air, looking down. His skin turned black and morphed around. He transformed into Terox. Terox stood down on the ground, looking at them. (Clepron): Ugh...not again. (Shiar): WHERE'S MIG? (Terox): Simpletons...these little games are getting to be easier and easier by the minute. Terox flashed away without a trace. Mig fell down to the ground, breathing hard and coughing. Shiar and Clepron ran over to him and held him in their arms. (Shiar): Is it really him? (Mig): AGHHHHH!!! Mig rose up and rubbed his head. (Mig): He was INSIDE ME! He somehow got inside my soul and... (Clepron): Mig, you'll be alright. You just have to learn to control it. I know you experienced immense trauma lately...but we can push through it together. Terox can manipulate and attack you easily because you are showing weakness. Mig closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened them. (Mig): Thank you. (Shiar): We should get you home. So that you can rest. Mig nodded and got up. He and Clepron walked out the door. Shiar followed from behind. Terox floated above the restaurant's roof, looking down at Mig, Shiar, and Clepron. Mig looked back a tad bit and spotted Terox, but had no movement of fear or worry. Terox narrowed his eyes. (Terox): Alright...it's a tie. But it won't always be a tie... Terox smirkedand continued to watch them leave. ---- THE END Major Events *General Pikore, Testa, Jackel, and The Terror die due to Terox. *The other members of S.T.A.R are revealed, somewhat. *Mig reveals to have a big aggression and stress level due to last season's events. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *General Pikore (death) *Shiar Blake *Dan Tenison Villains *S.T.A.R **Terox **Unknown #1 **Unknown #2 **Unknown #3 *Testa (death) *Jackel (death) *Tyere *The Terror (death) *Aggregor (off-screen; death) Aliens *AHDO *Battery Acid Trivia *Aggregor was killed by Terox, but off-screen. *Terox shows his true powers in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Season Premieres